Cocos Problem
(One day in the lookout, Ocean, Cael, Chase, Zuma, and Coco are sleeping) (Marygold jumps in) Marygold: Hi guys! All: Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z. Marygold: WAKE UP!!!! (They all jump up) Ocean: What was that for!? Marygold: I need help washing my car. Zuma: *sigh* Fine. Chase: We need to go get the supplies. Marygold: Fine. Let's go. (Everyone but Coco leaves) Coco: Marygolds car? (She runs outside) (She sniffs the gold convertible) Coco: Yup, this is Marygolds. (She jumps in it) Coco: Coco! To the rescue! (She turns the wheel) Coco: Hmmmm. I need driving music. (She pushes a random button) (The engine starts) Coco: Woah! Stay! .......Phew! I still want music. (She sees a button with the word R) Coco: Oh! R is for radio! (She pushes the button) (The convertible backs up) Coco: WOAH!!!!! (It crashes into the lookout) Coco: R was for reverse! Oh! (She turns around) Coco: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (She jumps out and starts running) (At the top of the lookout) (Honey, Flash, and Marie, are hanging out) (Coco runs in and pulls out a suitcase) Marie: Hi Coco! Coco: Hi! (She throws her stuff in the suitcase) Flash: Why are you packing? Coco: Oh, I'm....uh..... going to sleep at Katies. (She zips up the suitcase and goes down the elevator) (The 3 follow her) (They see the car) Flash: OH- Marie: MY- Honey: DOG!!! Coco: Bye! (She runs off) Flash: *gulp* (takes a picture of it) At Katies......... (Katie is brushing Callie) Coco: Katie! Help! I'm hiding! Katie: From who!? (Marissa walks in) Katie: Oh. What do you want? Marissa: Some pups are gone, I was wondering if you stole them. Katie: Very funny! Coco: (thinks) I can't let Marissa take me back! Ill hide. (While the two are fighting, Coco goes into a closet) Callie: Meow? (She scratches at the closet door) Katie: Something in there Callie? Marissa: A stolen pup? Katie: You- Callie: Meow? (From inside the closet): Achoo! (Marissa opens the door and looks inside) (She doesn't see Coco hiding in Katies coat on the door) Coco: (to Katie) Shh. Katie: *giggles* Marissa: What? (She turns and comes face to face with Coco) Coco: *nervously* Hi. Marissa: I knew it! You- Coco: Actually, I was hiding. (Marissa picks her up) Marissa: Hiding? Why? Coco: Nothing! Marissa: Come on, tell me. Coco: Fine, I..... crashed Marygolds car! Marissa: Well, it could be worse. Coco: Into the lookout. (Marissa and Katie turn pale) At the lookout......... (Marygold comes inside) (Ryder is standing there) Marygold: Oh, hi Ryder! Ryder: Are you ok? Are you hurt!? I was worried sick! Marygold: No? Ryder: Then, in that case, are you out of your mind!? Marygold: No. I just fixed up my car a little. Ryder: A little!? Marygold: Is this about not refilling the ice cube trays? Ryder: Come with me. Marygold: Ill get more ice cubes Ryder. Flash: Wait! Ill go first. (She walks in the lookout) (Marygold turns the other way to talk to Ryder) Marygold: I promise ill get on the ice cubes. (They walk in the lookout) (She turns around and sees her totaled car, and a hole in the wall) Marygold: MY CAR!!!! (Flash takes a picture of her face) Flash: Perfect! Marygold: THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT FOR NOT REFILLING THE ICE CUBE TRAY!!!!! (Marissa comes in carrying Coco) Marissa: I think someone has something they want to say. Coco: I-I..... *sigh* I crashed Marygolds car. Marygold: *lays down* I'm gonna be sick. Ryder: Coco, I can't believe this! Coco: *tearing up* I know! I'm awful!!!! (She jumps up out of Marissas arms and runs off) Ryder: Coco! Wait! (He follows her to the lounge where Coco is under a pillow) Ryder: Coco, today, you did something truly stupid. Coco: I KNOW!!! Ryder: Please come out. Coco: I don't deserve fresh air!! Ryder: How long do you plan on staying under there? Coco: Till I get married! Ryder: It's gonna be hard finding a mate under there. Coco: I'm sorry!! *cries* (Ryder lifts the pillow up and Coco climbs out) Ryder: Coco, don't be so hard on yourself. Coco: I don't deserve to be here! Ryder: Coco, you know you can't drive. Coco: Your telling me. Ryder: Is that why you were running away? Coco: Yes, I just don't want to be in your lives anymore. Ryder: Coco, we can get a new wall, but there's only one Coco. (They hug) Honey: Uh, Ryder, there's a hole in the other side of the room. (They look at each other and grin) Ryder: I'm on it. THE END